youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
| equipment = Water-Bearers | first = 1 | voice = Khary Payton }} Aqualad (real name Kaldur'ahm) is the leader of Young Justice. He is an Atlantean and the protégé and subject of Aquaman. He has the ability to manipulate water at will and breathe underwater. Personality Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear-headed, he has a propensity to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who are rarely if ever as cool minded as he is. Aqualad always speaks with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League (even when he disagrees with them). He holds Aquaman in higher regard due to being his king. He also also makes it an active duty to instill these respectful traits into his teammates, with the most notably being Robin. An example is when he nudged Robin to stop laughing at Superboy during his bout with Black Canary and telling Robin he needs to be more respectful when talking about other people. Still, despite his calm behavior, Aqualad is still a teenager, and can at time behave rashly and impulsively. This is of course what led to the team's first mission together. As team leader, Aqualad was considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice (eventually), and it is a burden that he considers only temporary and that eventually Robin will take command when he's ready. Although he has proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted taking on the role, and has done rather well for the most part. Still, his leadership style is often more reactive, which causes him to constantly question whether or not the team is capable of handling most situations or even if they're capable of truly working as a team. Characteristics Aqualad is an Atlantean teen, with blond hair and a strong build. He possesses black eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a pair of gills that allows him to breathe underwater. His superhero costume is a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin rods and water he can manipulate his rods and turn them into whatever he chooses but most oftenly creates twin water blades. History On July 4, Aqualad and Aquaman defeated the villainess Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally install a battle (which they lost). Soon afterward, he convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes end up in a brawl against Blockbuster which in turn, destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Aqualad is then present when the heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On July 8, he along with Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash are given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman and introduced to Miss Martian. Powers & Abilities Powers * Electricity Generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses above average superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable at slicing through metal and other materials. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, and a small shield. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation is powered by his eel tattoos. * Sea animal traits: Aqualad like most Atlantean's has a few sea animal traits. Like his ability to withstand most poisons due to the jellyfish toxins flowing through his blood. He is also known for being resistent to a certain level of pain because his skin is much denser than normal humans. * Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's stregnth plus webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. Equipment * Waterpack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad sees Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. He was saddened upon learning that his king had kept vital information of the Justice League from him. Superboy Because of Aqualad's more soft-spoken nature (compared to Robin and Kid Flash) and his ability to empathize with others, he was able to convince Superboy to free them, as well as go with them as they made their escape. It seems as though he will continue to help Superboy adjust to normal life, as evidenced when he suggested for Superboy to "just say sorry" to Miss Martian when he overreacted to her use of telepathy. Garth Weisman, Greg (2010-12-02). Ask Greg question #12730. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-05. Appearances Trivia *This version of Aqualad was specifically created for this series, with his comic counterpart being made after this character was created but before the show actually aired. Aqualad's comic book counterpart, Jackson Hyde, made his debut in Geoff Johns' series Brightest Day. *Aqualad's Atlantean name, Kaldur'ahm, is a reference to an existing DC Comics character named Cal Durham, a supporting character from the Aquaman family of books. *Aqualad is the only one who calls Miss Martian by her real name, M'gann, rather than her Earth name, Megan. *Aqualad's father is revealed to be the Black Manta, Aquaman's enemy. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice